


Pipe Dreams

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [48]
Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Another perfect game.





	Pipe Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 19. crack

Dottie moved her head a little and Kit twitched just so. Kit threw, the ball leaving her hand with precise spin on it.

The crack of the bat sounded and echoed off the barn behind them all, even as the woman on the other team took off, checked herself, and walked off the field, even before the ball was caught. She was shaking her head, but Kit and Dottie were grinning.

Another shut out game with them proving they knew each other better than any pitcher and catcher in their state. 

"Too bad we can't do this for a living!"


End file.
